


Orange

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Strangely Colored Underwear, established relatioship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Castiel is having a bad day, so Meg shows up at his place spontaneously to cheer him up.





	Orange

Castiel blamed the cat.

The morning had started routinely enough, with him sitting in his chair, sipping coffee and staring at the wall, pondering about his life and his choices. Was the money he made worth getting up that early? Could he get away with calling a mental health day and staying in his home? There were things he needed to do that would probably consume his weekend: fix the faucet, clean the bathroom, his laundry…

 _Mittens_ jumped on the table startling him so much that Castiel jolted, spilling hot coffee down his shirt and slacks. Not the prettiest sensation in the world.

“Stupid cat,” he muttered, as the cat ran away meowing, apparently very pleased with himself.

So now Castiel had to go into his room and change, but because he had been postponing his laundry, he didn’t have much clean clothes. He growled and put on whatever was clean enough so that he didn’t smell like a caffeine addicted hobo. That left him with very few options, but at last he managed to put together a decent enough outfit… five minutes too late to catch his train.

So he arrived at the office way past his usual time, received a stern talking to from his boss and spent the rest of the day punching numbers in the computer, feeling as his vital energy got drained away from him. During his lunch break, he stared at the grey wall of his cubicle and tried to calculate how long it would be until Death took him into his sweet embrace.

“Hey, Cas,” Hester, one of his coworkers, greeted him when he was picking up his things and ready to make the way home. “A bunch of us are going to the bar down the street for the happy hour. Do you want to come?”

Castiel was surprised they would even invite him. He had a reputation around the office of being an unfriendly bastard. In fact, when Castiel looked over Hester’s shoulder, he saw several of his other coworkers giving him the stink eye. It really irked Castiel that they thought so poorly of him. It wasn’t their fault. He just hated his job and oh, God, he wanted to get out of that office before it burned away another year of his life.

“Maybe some other time,” Castiel said, which was a polite enough way of saying “Never.”

Hester looked slightly disappointed, but she said nothing.

Castiel texted his girlfriend right before he got on the subway and spent the ride home slumbering and thinking with anticipated delight that he could sleep until midday the following day.

He closed his apartment door, loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes with a sigh of relief. The things he needed to do around the place were still there, but at least he could maybe microwave himself a plate of mac and cheese and get some sleep before he got round doing them…

There were three quick knocks on the door. Even before he opened, Castiel already knew who would be on the other side.

“Hey, Clarence,” Meg greeted him with a smirk and sauntered in, throwing her bag in the couch. She was carrying pizza and a six pack of beers and unlike Castiel, she looked like she wasn’t half-dead after a hard day of work, even though Castiel was sure that her job as a nurse was more demanding than his. She had time to order pizza, change into jeans and even put on make-up before she showed up there.

“You could have let yourself in,” Castiel reminded her as she put the beers and the pizza down on the kitchen counter. “I gave you a key for a reason.”

“Oh, are you grumpy?” Meg asked, crooking an eyebrow at him. Castiel didn’t answer, but she chuckled nonetheless. “It’s okay, I know you are. I know your grumpy texting. That’s why I’m here.”

She placed her arms around his neck and stood on the tip of her toes to kiss him.

Castiel breathed in her perfume and it was like every single muscle in his body relaxed all at once. He always managed to have that effect on him.

And perhaps now that she was there, the night would certainly be more pleasant.

He pulled her in and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Meg’s tongue touched kiss and he let out a soft moan. He lowered his hands to his hips and lifted her up to sit her up on the counter, standing between her legs as he tangled his fingers in her long dark hair.

“Eager, are we?” she laughed as he pulled from the helm of her shirt.

“I’ve missed you,” he muttered.

“Sap,” she accused him, but she was smiling when she lifted up her hands and let him take it off.

She was wearing what she called one of her “sexy bras”, a lace black one that Castiel was intimately familiar with, from having had to remove it with his teeth in the past. He smiled at the memory and he perspective to make some more and leaned over to kiss her shoulder as Meg unbuckled his belt and pushed his slacks down…

“Wait… what the…?” she muttered.

Castiel lifted his head to ask what the problem was, but Meg was in no condition to answer him: she was covering her mouth with both hands, while her shoulders shook as she tried to hold back the laughter. Castiel was very confused for a second until he looked down and remembered that morning’s incident.

After _Mittens_ had caused him to spill coffee all over himself, Castiel only had two clean pairs of underwear: some white slips so old that the band was loose and were very uncomfortable to wear since he had to pull them up every five steps; and another pair of boxers that his brother Gabriel had got him as a joke gift.

Now he was thinking he should have gone with the white slips. They would have added to the general misery of the day, but at least he would have managed to hold on to some dignity in front of his girlfriend.

“Oh, God,” he muttered, covering his eyes as if that would change anything.

Meg burst out laughing so hard she lost her balance and fell down the counter.

“What the… what the fuck?” she muttered in between gasped breaths. “Fucking hell, they’re so… _orange_!”

That was stating the obvious, of course. The boxers weren’t just orange, they were bright, almost fluorescent.

And Meg was apparently hellbent in finding the best descriptor for them.

“They are county jail orange!” she said, taking a gulp of air just to start laughing again. “They are ‘ _Don’t shoot me, I’m not a deer_ ’ orange!”

“Yes, I think we’ve established what color they are,” Castiel groaned. He leaned to pick up the slacks that had pooled around his ankles, feeling how his face burned from the embarrassment.

“No, no, wait!” Meg said. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the couch.

“What are you doing?” he asked, but Meg had already found her bag and fished her cellphone from the inside. “Meg, no!”

The flash blinked and Castiel bit the inside of his cheeks.

“Alright, now you’ve…” The flash came again. “Meg, stop!”

“They are a work of art, Cas,” Meg said, still laughing and taking pictures. “Embrace the orange, come on.”

Castiel lunged at her, but Meg moved faster. Besides, it was very hard to run with his slacks unbuttoned, so he was in clear disadvantage. He tried to swat the phone of her hand, but in doing so, he forgot to fall unto his pants. He stumbled on them and grabbed unto the nearest thing, which turned out to be Meg’s legs. Unfortunately for the two, he was much heavier than her.

Meg yelp as she went down and hit the ground with a loud thud. The cellphone flew from her hand and the noise woke up _Mittens_ , who had been sleeping on one of the chairs all this time. The cat glared at them, probably irritated at the human’s ridiculousness, and left the room with his tail high, stiff and dignified.

“Meg, are you okay?” he asked.

All he got was even more loud laughter.

“It’s not that funny,” Castiel groaned. “Meg, come on…”

But he just couldn’t hold it back, not when she was so happy her face was red and there tears running down her cheeks. He tried to contain the first chuckle that rose to his throat, but failed.

They laughed until they were both struggling to breathe, until their stomachs hurt and they were laying on their backs on the floor, unable to find the strength to stand up.

When they managed to calm down a little, Castiel realized he couldn’t remember why he had been so dejected that morning.

He crawled up to lay his head next to Meg’s and kissed her. She was still hiccupping chuckles, but she kissed him back tenderly, placing a hand on his cheek and slowly stroking his skin with her thumb. He put his hand on her exposed abdomen and pulled her close. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to snuggle up, but he was in such a giddy mood he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“God, I needed that,” Meg said.

“Me too,” Castiel sighed. He rolled over to pick Meg’s phone and handed it to her. “Hope it didn’t break.”

“Everything seems to be fine.”

“Oh, good. I guess that means you can delete the pictures with no problems,” Castiel chuckled.

Meg held her phone in front of her face for a moment. Slowly, he turned at him and a wicked grin expanded across he lips.

Castiel knew that was bad news for him.

“Meg, you’re deleting the pictures, right?”

“Let’s get some pizza.” Meg stood up without giving him and answer and fished her blouse from the floor.

“Meg,” Castiel called her again, paling a little. “What are you gonna do with the pictures?”

Meg looked at him over her shoulder, still smiling wide.

“That all depends on how sweet you are to me later, Clarence.”


End file.
